Drywall installation is very labor intensive. In fact, more than half the cost of installing drywall is borne by labor. One of the most labor-intensive steps in drywall installation is the patching of the seams separating adjacent drywall panels. This process normally involves applying a layer of tape over the seams and then sealing the tape with a suitable drywall compound. The application of the tape over the seams proves especially difficult because the seams can prove challenging to reach, and workers find it difficult to cut the tape to desired lengths. Although various devices have been constructed to enhance the ease and efficiency of applying tape to the seams separating adjacent drywall panels, they are difficult to construct and workers find them messy, difficult to clean and cumbersome. These and other disadvantages with known devices therefore necessitate certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for dispensing and applying sheet material to a surface and, more particularly, improved apparatus and methods for dispensing and applying tape to a surface.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material constructed to allow a worker to install precisely measured courses of sheet material.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to enhance the ease and efficiency of patching the seams formed by adjacent drywall panels.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to reduce the labor costs associated with drywall installation,
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material that is easy to clean and maintain.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for dispensing sheet material that allows for quick and efficient installation.
It is yet still another provision of the present invention to substantially reduce the labor investment normally associated with patching the seams separating adjacent drywall panels.